Constellation
by rowingioannina-NOI
Summary: A young man arrives to Arendelle from a far Kingdome. Will this be Elsa's chance? What awaits them in the future? Love,war,pain,passion and death...Read to find out. I will be rating this T for future chapters. I don't own Frozen or it's characters and I don't think that I ever will...
1. Chapter 1

**CONSTELLATION**

_**I don't own Frozen...**_

_**This story just poped in my mind. I hope you'll like it. I accept critisism of any kind. Thanks for reading. Oh! and more to come... So stay tunned!**_

**CHAPTER 1**

It's been around six months since what probably was Queen Elsa's worst summer in her life so far. The winter that was coming to an end has been good with Arendele this year. Elsa was sitting next to the fire place of her library planning the final details of her sister's wedding which would take place in one month, on the first day of spring, as Anna wanted. Everything was going as planned, and Elsa couldn't be happier now. She was finally with her sister without being afraid she would hurt her and she was about to have a new brother in law and friend.

A lot of miles away, King Achileas of Greece and his wife Rafaela were ready to board the ship that would take them to the faraway Kingdome of Arendele for the princesses' wedding. Together with them would travel Achileas' younger cousin and good friend, Orion. Orion was also the current Admiral of the Hellenic Navy. A position held previously by his mother and he has it since her death two years ago during the Great War. Taking this rank at the age of 20, he became the youngest Admiral in the known world. He was known amongst the people of his country as a brave, fare and smart man despite his young age. Every person under his command respected and trusted him.

-Achileas we are ready to board. Come!

-Yes! He answered and turning to his wife he said, -Are you sure you want to come with me? I mean, it's along journey and Orestis is still very young to miss both of his parents.

-Achileas, Orestis is four years old, he lives in a castle under huge protection and I'm sure that Ariadne cares about him very much and can take good care of him. Am I right Orion?

-My sister loves Orestis very much and she can most definetly handle him for a few months.

-See? No problem at all. Now let's get going!

These were said and the started their long journey to Arendele.


	2. Chapter 2

**CONSTELLATION**

_**I don't own Frozen...**_

_**Hello! This is chapter 2. Hope you like it... Sorry for grammar or any other kind of mistake, english isn't my first language.**_

**CHAPTER 2**

Anna was sitting at her bedroom window watching the fjord. Her wedding was in ten days and she still couldn't believe it. Guests would arrive from all around the world. She had decoded, with the help of Elsa, to invite every Kingdome they have dealings with. Today they were expecting the guests from the Kingdome of Greece. Arendele was to have a big trading deal with them after the wedding and Anna wanted to please her sister so they agreed that the King, the Queen and the Greek Admiral who was also a good friend of them, would all come earlier than the other guests and the would be staying in the castle. Suddenly there was a knock at her door that ripped her of her thoughts.

-Anna! It's Kristoff, Elsa said that the Greeks will be arriving in half an hour and that you should get ready so we can go to the port to great them. We'll be waiting for you downstairs.

-Ok! I'll be right there.

Giving one last look out of the window, she saw a very large ship approaching.

-May I introduce you their majesties the King and Queen of Greece! Said the captain of the Greek ship.

Soon enough a young man appeared holding the hand of his wife. The man was tanned and his body was of average built. His facial features were mesogean and he also had a small beard. His wife was tall for a woman with beautifully shaped body. She was too tanned with mesogean features. She had long black wavy hair.

-Welcome to Arendele your majesties. Queen Elsa said welcoming the royal couple.

-Good to finally see you my Queen, but please call me Achileas. There's no need for formalities between us.

-And my name is Rafaela.

-Of course! Then you should call me Elsa. She then turned towards her sister and the soon to be brother in law. –This is my sister Anna and her fiancé Kristoff.

Both Anna and Kristoff bowed.

-There is no need for that. We are all friends here. Said Queen Rafaela.

Anna and Kristoff stood up. And immediately Anna started a conversation with the Queen, discovering that they have lot things in common.

-I thought that the Admiral would be joining us? Asked Elsa.

-Yes, of course, Orion! He should be here in a second.

-He is probably too old to be able to come of the ship, Anna whispered in her sister's ear so that only she could listen. Both sisters laughed.

-Ah! Here he is!...What took you so long?

-Sorry Achileas, I was checking the ship.

Elsa turned her head towards the deep, strong voice and what she saw was not an old man at all. He was young, around her age. He was tall, very muscular with short, dark, messy hair and on his tanned face he had some well braided facial hair that toned his facial structure. On his left cheek there was a scar that wasn't easily noticeable because of his facial hair. Elsa guessed that it was probably created on a battle. What really caught her attention though were his very alive, deep and emotional gray-green eyes. Their eyes interlocked and Elsa felt her heart miss a beat. She then noticed his dark blue military uniform with all the decorations on his chest that indicated his service at war and confirmed Elsa's guess.

-Let me introduce to you my cousin, the Admiral of the Hellenic Navy, Orion Rogers.

-Good to meet you everyone. He greeted shaking hands with Kristoff and kissing the hands of the Queen and her sister.

-Hey cousin, have you seen my hat?

-No but I'm sure you'll find it in your staff when we reach the castle.

-Fine…

Everyone was laughing while they made their way to the castle through the streets of Arendelle.

-Well he's not old at all… And you have to say that he's quite the looker. Anna said to her sister. But Elsa was lost in her thoughts staring at the man in front of her, who greeted everyone he met.

-Yeah, yeah… Whatever you say…

Anna just smiled looking at her sister as she thought that this actually might be her chance.


	3. Chapter 3

**CONSTELLATION**

_**I don't own Frozen...**_

_**Hey everyone! Chapter 3 is up! Hope you like it!  
**_

**CHAPTER 3**

The days went by and it finally was wedding time. Anna awoke that morning when she heard a soft knock on her door.

-Who is it?

-Anna! It's me, Elsa! Get up and unlock the door… Now please… We have to start the preparations.

-Mmmmm… Yeah, yeah I'm coming… said Anna sheepishly while she struggled to rise from her bed and unlock the door.

-Finally! Why did you even lock the door?

-I really don't know. It seemed good at the time.

-Ok… Whatever… Let's get ready for your wedding now. I told Gerta to bring you your breakfast here so that we wont miss any time.

-Oh! Ok… What time is it?

-Around 8 I think.

-Really. What time did you get up Elsa?!

-I don't know. Now shut up and prepare to take a bath. I'm going to fix you the water.

Meanwhile in Kristoff's room…

Kristoff was staring out of his window. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shinning, for a first time in a while, and you could see the snow glowing on the mountains. Of course Kristoff couldn't notice any of these. His thoughts were on his soon to be wife. Then he heard a loud bang at the door.

-Yes!

-Oh! Hey man!

It was this Greek guy, Orion. Even though they only knew each other for a few days, Kristoff felt him really close. The other day he even asked him to become his best man. Kristoff was a lonesome mountain man before he came to Arendelle to live with Anna. His only friend was his reindeer Sven. Even though he met more people through his new job he couldn't find anyone close to him and make him best man. So he decided to go and ask his new friend who managed to earn his trust really quick. Of course the young Admiral accepted immediately.

-Hey! What are you doing here.

-Well it's your wedding day. We don't want you to look like a gruffy mountain man. We need to see a well dressed, good looking, young groom.

-Hahahaha… Well said…

-How are you feeling?

-I'm good I guess. Only a little bit nervous.

-Nervous is normal… Need help with anything else from your psychological side?

-No… I think I'm good for now.

They both stood there with a calm silence between them. Orion decided to break that silence.

-Hey Kris! Come with me. I need to saw you something.

-Not now. We have to get ready.

-Come on.! The wedding is in six hours. We have a lot of time. It's not like you have to wear a big dress or put your make up on.

-Ok fine… Where are we going?

-You'll see…

Orion took Kristoff outside on the football field

-Have you ever played football before?

-I know the basics. You kick the ball to the target.

-Yeah, sort of. Come! I'll saw you. It will be fun.

They spent two hours outside playing football and Kristoff had to say that it was amazing. By the time they were finished he had managed to calm his nerves down. They went inside the castle, grabbed something quick to eat and they made their way to Kristoff's room. Orion would prepare there too. Outside Kristoff's room they saw servant waiting impatiently.

-What's going on? Kristoff immediately asked.

-Sir, Queen Elsa sent me to ask you about you best man.

-You haven't told her yet?!

-Well I'm sorry I didn't have time…

-It's ok. I'll go and tell her. You go get ready. Thank you for telling us.

-Thanks man. Kristoff said with his relief obviously relieved.

-Hey! That's what friends are for.

Kristoff entered his room and Orion made his way to Queen Elsa's room.


	4. Chapter 4

**CONSTELLATION**

_**I don't own Frozen...**_

_**That's more of a filler chapter. I wanted to develope a little the relationship between Elsa and Orion. Enjoy. Oh! And reviews wouldn't be bad. I actually like them.  
**_

**CHAPTER 4**

Elsa checked the final details on herself and then she decided that she should pay a visit to her soon to be brother in law. She was heading for the door the door when she heard someone knocking it. Taking a few final steps and opened it. Outside was standing Orion, the young man who had arrived as her guest a few days ago. Every time she saw him she felt something moving inside and she yet couldn't understand why this was happening. Today was no different. He wore a dark suite wich surprised Elsa since he was supposed to wear his official navy uniform. But still she couldn't deny the fact that he looked very handsome.

Orion wasn't a very social man for the past two years, but he well known amongst the Greeks as someone very comfortable around the opposite gender. He never had a problem speaking with women and he always found his way around any of them. Most of the men were jealous of him and some of them were angry because he never used his talent to actually have a woman. But since he came to Arendelle and he met Queen Elsa everything was different. He couldn't feel that comfortable around her, and he was afraid to speak in case he said something that she wouldn't like. What actual scared him though was that he believed that he started to develop feelings towards her. When she opened her bedroom door his jaw immediately fell. She looked gorgeous. She wore a beautiful long light blue dress that fitted her body so perfectly… It was decorated with snowflakes. But what caught his attention was her face. She had little make, enough to make her face shine. Her hair were braided on beautiful French braid. A few of them were left out of the braid and now covered the sides of her head. Orion thought that she was perfect.

-Hello, Orion how can I help you?

-Oh!... Hi, your majesty.

-Elsa! Please call me Elsa.

-Uhm… Yes of course… Well… I uh… He couldn't believe that he had lost his words like that.

Elsa on the other hand thought that it looked really cute, how he tried to talk to her.

-Kristoff wanted, or better, should tell you that. He couldn't think of someone to make as his best man and he decided to ask me and I accepted.

-Oh! Really?! Ok. That's good. If Kristoff wanted you then there's no problem. Actually it's good that he found someone. I was afraid that we would have to run for it in the last minute. So that explains the suit I guess.

-o that explains the suit I guess.

-Yup… Sooo… I really have no idea what I have to do.

-Oh! That's ok. It's easy. We'll walk together towards the isle after the groom and then you'll stand next to him and you have to make sure that he remains calm until Anna comes. That's all.

-Good.

-You'll probably have to dance afterwards too.

-That's no problem at all. I love dancing… Do I get to dance with you too?

-Sorry but I don't really dance.

-Come on… What if I beg you.

-Still no.

Orion just pouted.

-You know for an Admiral of your fame, you really act like a child.

-That's me.

-I'm sorry to tell you that but you have to leave now. I have to go and find Anna.

-Ok! See you at the chapel.

-Yeah…

They both made their way out of Elsa room and to opposite directions.

-Elsa!

-What?!

-Do I get do dance with you?

Elsa smiled and shook her head

-We'll see.

-That's all I wanted to hear.


	5. Chapter 5

**CONSTELLATION**

_**I don't own Frozen...**_

_**The wedding! Very short chapter... Yeah I know. I wanted to write the reception too, but it is going to be an important chapter and I don't want to do it in a hurry. Well...I guess I have to continue studing quantum chemistry now. Oh! and please review.**_

**CHAPTER 5**

Anna and Elsa were waiting inside a small room in the chapel, for their signal to go.

-How are you feeling Anna?

-I really don't know. I guess it's a mix of everything…

-I think you need a hug.

-That would be good.

As they stood there hugging each other when they heard a soft knock at the door.

-Who is it? Asked Elsa.

-It's Orion. Can I come in?

Elsa looked at her sister who just nodded

-Of course!

-Hey. Wow! Anna! You look really beautiful, Kristoff is one lucky man.

-Well… Thanks Orion.

He smiled very friendly at her and she returned that smile.

-I came to tell you that we should be going and that Anna is coming right after us.

-Ok! Just give us a minute. We'll be there.

Orion walked out and closed the door behind him. The two sisters hugged again.

-I'm very proud of you Anna. I love you.

-I love you too Elsa.

-Let's go now. We don't want to be late for your wedding.

They exited the room and Elsa stood next to Orion catching his arm. Anna couldn't help but think how good they looked together.

The guests were watching as the maid of honor and the best man were walking towards Kristoff and got their positions. They were followed by Sven, Kristoff's reindeer who was appointed as the ring bearer and the much energized snowman, Olaf, who played the role of the flower girl. King Achileas was sitting at the first row and watched his cousin stand beside Kristoff. Even though everyone in Greece loved Orion, he never let anyone get close to him. The closest people he had were his family. Achileas was very happy to see that he had gotten so close to the Arendelian royal family. His train of thoughts was lost though when he heard the music that indicated the arrival of the bride.

Everyone's head was turned to Anna. Kristoff couldn't believe in his eyes when he saw her. His breath stopped. Her wedding dress was long with many little details that Kristoff didn't notice. His eyes were turned on her face. Her red hair was on a beautiful ban behind her head. She wore a small crown on top too. Her facial make up was enough to make her face shine without needing something extra. He believed that Elsa probably had something to do with that. He then looked at her eyes. They were full of emotions with the strongest being love. Anna returned the look, while she walked down the isle. They never left each others eyes until the wedding was finished. Anna found Kristoff really handsome in his tux.

The ceremony was very beautiful. Anna had managed to convince Kristoff to write their own vows and they both were truly amazing. Their words were full of love. Of course everyone had a laugh when they saw Sven walking towards Anna and Kristoff with Olaf on him and the rings on a pillow between his horns. At the end, everyone left for the castle, where the reception would take place.


	6. Chapter 6

**CONSTELLATION**

_**I don't own Frozen...**_

_**This is it. Probably my best chapter so far. A big step into Elsa's and Orion's relationship. Please review.  
**_

**CHAPTER 6**

Elsa sat at her table watching the newlyweds dancing happily, amongst the other couples, on the dance floor. The reception was a big success so far. The food was great, the decorations were great, the guests were happy and everyone was dancing. Even Elsa danced at one point. Of course she nicely said no to everyone else, but she just couldn't deny it to her new brother in law. They danced very well. Elsa was surprised to see Kristoff dancing without any mistakes. Apparently the lessons helped him a lot. When they finished everyone was left in awe. They couldn't believe that their Queen, whom they had never seen dancing before, was such a good dancer. People started cheering for them and Anna ran up to her sister and hugged with tears in her eyes. Elsa suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned and she saw Orion

-You promised me a dance!

-No, I did not. I just said that we might dance.

-Well… I still got that as a promise. Come on lets go. He said as he started pulling her. Elsa let a small chuckle.

-Orion stop it! I'm not going to dance. She said with a big smile on her face.

-Please!

-No…

-Fine. Orion said as his smile faded and he sat to the chair next to Elsa.

-Don't be such a child.

-I'll be what I want to be!

Elsa could hardly hide her laughter as she saw Orion's grumpy face.

-Fine! We can dance... But only if you ask me properly.

Orion immediately stood up and stood in front of her with a huge smile on his face. He bowed and asked her:

-Can I have this dance my Queen?

-Of course, but only this one.

-Only this one. I promise.

Orion led her to the dance floor and they started dancing. They were both truly amazing dancers and people couldn't help but stare at them. Anna watched her sister and smiled. This Orion could really be the one for her.

The clock struck one when Elsa decided that it was finally time for them to stop dancing. For the past two hours she was lost to her own world as she danced around the stage with Orion. Most of the guests were gone by now and the newlyweds had excused themselves around one hour ago. They headed to their room to do what newlyweds do.

-So that was the one dance you said that we would have? Orion asked.

-You are a good dancer sir.

-Well, thank you my Queen.

They both laughed. Elsa never was so free and happy before in her life.

-I'm going to announce that the reception is over and tell to the servants to gather the hall tomorrow morning. It was a difficult day for everyone.

-I'll be waiting at the door.

-Ok!

Orion walked towards the door. Elsa came a few minutes later.

-Lets go for a walk at the garden.

-Orion! It's too late.

-Now is the best time to see the stars. And I can't really sleep at the moment.

-Ok! Let's go. I cannot sleep either.

They were walking around the castle for quite sometime when Orion saw a clear spot behind some bushes that would hide them from the guards. He immediately ran there dragging Elsa behind him. They both sat down on the grass staring at the night sky.

-Ok. Let me get this straight. You were born with ice powers. I knew that. But one day, while playing you hit your sister by mistake. Then you shut yourself out for thirteen years. In the meantime your parents passed away and Anna was growing up lonesome. Then it was time for you to become a Queen and you kind of froze everything and then you almost killed your sister, but she lived and thanks to her you found way to control your powers.

-With a few words. Yes, that's what happened… Now that I told you about me it's your turn. Tell me about your past.

-Nah… It's boring. You don't want to hear it.

-Come on! Please…

-Alright! Let's see… My parents were both military. My mother was in the Hellenic Navy and my father in the British Marine Corps. They met on a mission and their love story was like the ones you read in book. They got married and a few years later I was born. My sister, Ariadne, was born when I was four. Our parents offered to both of us high education, but I lacked of concentration as my teachers said. So I was raised to join the navy when I came of age, which I did as soon as turned fifteen. My sister is another story. She is practically a genius. Now she deals with physics, maths and astronomy. She is the greatest and most lovingly person in the world. We were a happy family. But one year after I joined the navy all hell broke loose. The Great War started. The three of us, my mother, my father and I, all took our posts. My sister was suddenly left like that. Of course we tried to stay as close to her as we could. My mother, because of her position was the one who was gone most of the time. Ari was sad because they were very close. We thought that we would make it through without any loses, but four years after the beginning of the war came the final hit.

Elsa watched as Orion's voice started breaking.

-Orion you don't have to…

-No! Elsa please I need to do that… The ship my mother was on was raided by the enemies. No survivors were left. Both my father and my sister were devastated. They still, but my sister is going back to her old self. I don't think that my father ever will. I didn't know what to do. One thing I knew was that I was really angered and that I had to do something to get this anger out. I was at the rank of Vice Admiral when my mother died. I had the fastest rise over the ranks than anyone had ever seen. Anyway… My cousin made me the Admiral and one year later we had managed to destroy our enemy and bring the war to an end. I guess my pain over my mother's death was what made me able to plan all the battles and lead them to our win.

Elsa stared into Orion's watery eyes, while tears were forming in her own. They both stayed like that for what seemed to be hours. Their heads started moving towards each other. A few seconds later their lips were locked together as they started kissing passionately releasing the feelings that had started developing the past few days.


	7. Chapter 7

**CONSTELLATION**

_**I don't own Frozen...**_

_**Hey. This is chapter 7. I've had probably the worst weekend. I was reading the whole time about complex numbers. Anyway... Enjoy. And please review. I accept critisism.  
**_

**CHAPTER 7**

Anna and Kristoff left for their honeymoon the day after the wedding and the negotiations between the two Kingdoms started immediately. Everything was going as planned and both Queen Elsa and King Achileas were very cooperative with each other. Soon they would come on a deal that will benefit everyone. In the meantime Elsa's Captain of the Armed Forces, Joshua, was in touch with Orion about the alliance between the two militaries.

It was another bright day in Arendelle. Six days have pasted since the wedding. Six days since the night that Orion had shared with Elsa. Now he was sitting on a bench outside the barracks, were he was spending most of his time now discussing with General Josh. Both he and Elsa had no time to discuss of this night. The only time they saw each other was on breakfast and sometimes on dinner. He let out a sigh as his mind returned to reality. He stood there for a few more minutes watching the Royal Guards training. He finally decided that he couldn't hold it back anymore. He had to talk to Elsa about that night, that kiss they had shared, about the feelings that he was having for her. He stood up and headed towards the castle.

Another difficult meeting had just finished and Elsa was heading to her room to get some rest before another one would start. Turning on the hall that leads to her room she saw a man sitting outside her door. As she got closer she realised that this man was Orion. They haven't been able to stay alone since they had kissed. And Elsa really thought that they had to talk, because what they shared wasn't just a kiss for her. It meant something.

Orion heard footsteps and raised his head.

-Hey! I've been searching for you. I knocked the door but you didn't answer but then I remembered that you were on a meeting. So I decided to wait for you here… I need to talk to you.

Elsa gave him a tired smile.

-Actually I wanted to see you too. So you did well to come.

She walked pass him and opened the door.

-Come in!

Orion walked through the big wooden doors into Elsa's room. It was a big room. On the wall exactly across the door there was a huge window to the left and on it's right there was a king sized bed. On the right wall, from the door, there was a big wardrobe and next to it there was another door that probably led to a private bathroom. On the left side of the room there was a small study. Elsa led him to the way of the study.

-Have a seat.

-Thanks!

They both sat down as an awkward silence was forming around them.

-We need to talk! They both said in together.

-Ladies first.

-Ok! I wanted to talk to you about…uhm…about what… uhm…happened on the wedding.

-That's actually what I'm here for.

-Oh! That's good…

Silence encircled them again.

Orion reached across the table and took Elsa's hands in his. Elsa jumped a little in his touch, but soon relaxed.

-Look! The truth is that I never expected something like that to happen and especially for someone whom I had only known for a few days. But that kiss triggered some feelings inside me Elsa. Feelings that I never had before. I don't know how to call them, but I know that they are going to develop into something big if they have the chance.

Elsa just stared at Orion. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. She never expected that he would feel the same way she did.

-Orion.

-Yes!

-I actually wanted to tell you the same things. I was afraid to get close to people. I didn't want to hurt them and I was afraid that they would reject me because of my powers. But you made me to overpass those fears.

They both looked into each others eyes and staid like that for a few minutes.

-Elsa!?

-Yes.

-Can I ask you something?

-Yes, of course.

-Can we…uh…start courting?

-What?

-I asked if…

-I heard what you asked! It's just…

-It's just courting. And you don't have to say yes.

-Yes.

-Yes what?

-Yes we can. I'm just a little scared. That's all.

A huge grin formed on Orion's face.

-Hey. Don't be scared. It's fine. You are not going to hurt me and I think I already have come in agreement with your powers… Do you need a hug?

Elsa just nodded

They both stood up and hugged. They remained like that for a few minutes, until Orion lowered his head towards hers and captured her lips between his. As they stood there sharing one more passionate kiss the door burst open.

-Elsa I'm back! Me and Kristoff just returned. There are so many things…to…tell…you. Anna's voice faded as she saw the couple in each others arms kissing.


	8. Chapter 8

**CONSTELLATION**

_**I don't own Frozen...**_

_**Chapter 8 is finally up. Sorry for being late. Summer school! Chemie, physics, maths... That's all I did all day. I would really like to read some reviews... At least tell me if I can do something to make this more interesting. Thanks for reading it!  
**_

**CHAPTER 8**

The days went by and soon everyone new that Queen Elsa was finally courting someone. When Elsa announced at her advisors that she decided to start a relationship with Admiral Orion most of them were against it, but soon they understood that the hero of an important Kingdome who comes from a royal family is more than a great option for Elsa and for Arendelle. The citizens of Arendelle were very excited that their Queen was finally with someone and they were hoping to witness a royal wedding soon. But no one could be more excited than Princess Anna. She tried to find any excuse to be close to Elsa and bombard her with any kind of question she had. In the meantime the negotiations between the two Kingdoms were coming to a successful end. Elsa decided that it would be a good idea to take her new friends to saw them her ice castle and the forest around the North Mountain since this is their last weekend in Arendelle as they're due to leave on Monday morning.

Orion was sitting on his bed thinking. He had already made his decision. He would stay in Arendelle with Elsa. Now the problem was how to tell the news to his cousin.

-Well…I don't think that it's going to be that bad.

He whispered and he made his way to King Achileas' room.

Queen Rafaela was glad that another very tiring day was over. Tomorrow they would head to the North Mountain as they called it and they would spend their weekend there and finally on Monday they would make their way back to Greece. As much as she liked it here and she was happy to make some new friends, she couldn't but miss her Kingdom and mostly her young son Orestis. A knock at the door stopped her thoughts. She wondered who could be at this time.

-Yes! Come in!

-Your majesty I'm really sorry to disturb you. I was looking for my cousin.

It was Orion, Achileas' cousin.

-Orion. You did not disturb me and I believe that we were over with the formalities between us.

-We are over with formalities Rafael. But I don't think that the guards need to know that.

-Oh! Of course. Rafaela said as she giggled.

-I believe that my husband must be taking a walk around the castle.

-Good. Thanks!

-Orion! Don't be afraid to tell him. He'll understand.

-You think?

-Yes! As soon as you tell him what he should do with your position back in Greece.

-I already have this ready.

Rafaela laughed with the young Admiral.

-You should go now!

King Achileas was taking a final walk around the beautiful gardens of the Arendellian castle. Everything went better than he thought and Greece has a new friend and ally. The only issue that occurred is that he probably lost his loyal Admiral and best friend. He is sure that Orion will soon ask him his permission to stay here and is more than happy to allow him to stay. Orion here is full of life. Something that he had lost since the Great War.

-Hey cousin!

Achileas stopped walking and turned to see Orion walking towards him.

-How can I help you Orion?

-I uh… I want to talk to you about something.

-Sure.

-I would like to ask for your permission to stay here. I have already prepared a letter that explains everything and I also write my recommendations for the new Admiral and…

-You never needed my permission to stay with the woman you love Orion. But I want to make an offer to you.

Orion couldn't believe in his ears.

-Of course! What is it?

-I know that you are not involved with politics so I'm not going to ask you something like that, but I believe that it would be good if you become a liaison between the Arendellian armed forces and ours. I think that both Queen Elsa and General Joshua will both agree to something like that.

-That's an amazing idea cousin! I believe that we should discuss tomorrow morning before we live for the trip. I couldn't be more than happy to take this position.

They both gave each other a manly hug

-Good! I'm very proud of you kiddo.

-Really… Kiddo? Come on!... When are you going to drop this?

-Never! You will always be like my baby brother.

They both laughed and made their way to the castle, throwing soft punches to each other.


	9. Chapter 9

**CONSTELLATION**

_**I don't own Frozen...**_

_**Chapter 9! Summer school is finaly over! I had a very emotional week since my coaches for six years decided to leave the rowing club because of the problems that occured with the council... Anyway... I would like to thank my first followers, you made me really happy! I hope that everyone will enjoy the new chapter. Please review.  
**_

**CHAPTER 9**

Elsa awoke in the morning when she heard a hard knock on her door. She turned her head to look at the clock. It read 6:30. She immediately became angry that someone decided to end her sleep so early.

-Your majesty! It's Gerda. I'm really sorry to wake you up that early but General Joshua and King Achileas wanted to talk some things with you before you leave for your trip.

-It's ok Gerda. Thank you for waking me up. I'll be in the throne room in twenty minutes.

-Of course your majesty. Would you like me to bring you breakfast?

-Thank you Gerda, but no. I will take my breakfast later with everyone else.

-Yes your majesty.

Elsa heard Gerda's footsteps disappearing behind her closed door. She got up and prepared for her day. She decided to wear the clothes that she would wear on the trip. She took her riding trousers out of her wardrobe and put them on. Then she wore a comfortable shirt and a femine vest on top. Of course she packed a dress that she would wear when they reached her ice castle. She left her room and headed for the throne room.

The three men were discussing in low voice when they heard the door opening. The all turned and saw Queen Elsa entering. None of them had ever seen her like that before. They had to admit that even though it was men that mostly wore pants, they looked amazingly good on the Queen.

-Gerda informed me that you'd like to talk to me about something.

-Yes we do your majesty. It's about the form of a new position in the council. King Achileas thought that since Admiral Orion wants to stay in Arendelle, it would be a good move to make him a liaison between the two armed forces and of course between our Kingdoms.

Orion had spent the whole time that the General spoke to the Queen staring at her beautifully shaped body thinking how much he would like to hold her in his arms and kiss her and then make love to her, of course that would have to wait. That was until he heard someone calling his name.

-Yes! What?

-Orion where is your mind travelling? The Queen has been talking to you.

It was his cousin that called him. His face immediately turned red.

-Yes of course.

He turned and bowed to Elsa.

-I'm sorry your majesty. It's really early and I'm not fully awake.

Elsa smiled trying not to laugh.

-It's all right, Admiral. I completely understand. Now back to our conversation… King Achileas and General Joshua informed me about your decision and I'm more than happy to accept. I'm also sure that the council will find this to be a good idea. But I was wandering if you'd want to take this one step further and make you an official representative of the Kingdome of Greece here. I think that it would be good to have someone so trusted by King Achileas with us.

Orion was caught completely out of guard with that question. When his cousin offered him the position of the liaison between the armies he accepted thinking that he wouldn't have to do something much different than what he did in Greece. As an Admiral he was used in paperwork but he also had the chance to go out in the open sea for certain missions and he could participate in the training courses that happened. Now a role as a political figure, which is the role that he would have if he accepted Elsa's offer, is something completely different. The paperwork would be double and representing a Kingdome isn't his specialty. He never had to deal with politics before and he is sure that he won't be able to keep his temper down while making conversations with people like those that consist the royal councils. As much as he hated objecting the will of someone who is his superior and especially when this someone is the woman he loves, yes he finally understood his feelings towards her, he has to say no.

-I'm really sorry but I have to deny this position. I would really love to take it but I believe that I won't be able to deal with political aspects and politicians. It would be better if you offer it to someone else.

-Well then Admiral, it will be an honour to have within our navy. I believe that we will have a good cooperation and that you will still offer us advises regarding our dealings with your nation.

-Of course your majesty. It will be an honour to serve you. General I look forward to work with you.

-I look forward to work with you too Admiral. Now if you excuse me I need to head back to my office.

Joshua bowed to both Elsa and King Achileas and left the room.

-Well I need to go too so that I can prepare for the trip.

King Achileas kissed Elsa's hand and left too. Now Elsa and Orion were all alone. The young Queen burst immediately into laughter.

-Why are laughing? asked Orion putting on a hurt face.

-I just remembered your face when you understood that we were talking too you and you didn't hear us. What happened? Because I'm sure it wasn't because you were sleepy.

-It's practically your fault my Queen?

-Really?! Why would it be my fault? said Elsa with a seductive face.

-Excuse my words but, you come in here wearing these pants looking so hot. What can a man who is desperate for you do?

-Oh… I'm sorry it's not going to happen again. What can I do to make it up to you?

-Noting.

Orion started pouting.

-Come on baby… Don't start crying. I'm going to call your mother. said Elsa with a playful voice. She understood her mistake when she saw Orion's face darkening.

-Orion… I'm so sorry I… I didn't mean to…

-No it's ok… You don't have to worry…

Orion stood up and was ready to leave when Elsa grabbed him and pulled him into a hug.

-I know this is hard for you. I lost my parents too. Remember? But I want you to know that you are not alone. I'm here. Ok?

-Yeah… Thank you, Elsa. It's not really my mother's death that makes me feel like that. No. She always said that death isn't something bad and that we should not fear it and accept it. What bothers me are the memories her death brings to me. I can't forget my sister's face when we told her…

-Shh… It's ok… Hey! Why don't we wait for a few months so that you can settle here and then we can invite your sister and your father? And then if they like it here they can stay.

Orion smiled.

-That would be a great idea. I will write your suggestion on the letter that I will send them now with my cousin.

Orion then pulled Elsa in and gave her a short but full of passion kiss on the lips. They hugged again and remained like that until Gerda came in to inform them that breakfast was served.


	10. Author's Note

First I want to apologize for not updating. Life got in the way. I have a few family problems and I started my final year in Greek High School, which means at least 3 hours of studing plus 7 hours of school and 4 hours of after school lessons every day. I have not forgotten the story. I will continue it as soon as i can. For now it's on hiatius. I would also like to thank everyone who reads this story and especially the followers.


End file.
